


Frost my Flakes Tony-sama

by leosmulletisugly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosmulletisugly/pseuds/leosmulletisugly
Summary: I wrote this at like 11am kms





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tea ham friccer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tea+ham+friccer).



Alfred loved the cereal brand Kellogs Forsted Flakes.  
  
He eat them every morning and every night.  
  
He had all the merch, he loved the mascot Tony the Tiger.  
  
He had a life sized cut out of him, he would pray to his Tony shrine before he went to bed.  
  
One day while he was praying his dream came true.  
  
His life sized cut out had come to life.  
  
"Frost my flakes, Tony-sama." he whispered all uke like.  
  
Tony gasped and pulled out his phone.  
  
"Check twitter." Tony roared.  
  
Alfred check his twitter account.  
  
He noticed the only person who he bother to follow had blocked him, Tony had given him the good blocc.  
  
Alfred glanced back up from his phone, he was gone.  
  
Tony was gone forever, and Alfred's kokoro was now brokoro.  
  
He cried all day and he never ate frosted flakes ever again,  
  
The End.


End file.
